


The life of Lyla

by Evak_trash01, pander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe of the actual world, Based on a Dream, F/F, F/M, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pander/pseuds/pander
Summary: Lyla Vargas is not a normal 16-year-old. No, no. Far from that. Actually, she is a royal destined for the magical throne of Italy. But this destiny came sooner than expected. Her brother Lovino will take the throne of the so-called 'normo' kingdom in just a few weeks, and in these few weeks, she'll get to learn lots of things about herself, her family and what her future will bring.Do you want to join Lyla on her adventure?





	1. Prologue

“This is gonna be a crazy confusing story, so grab your popcorn and sit comfortably... because THIS is gonna be a loooong story.”

“Now in this realm, we aren't like you ‘normos’. Not all of us at least. Some of you, may believe that magic is something for the storybooks and is not real… guess again!”

“For you that might care, hey! I’m Lyla Vargas, and crazy thing, I am royalty. As a matter of fact, I will take over the magical throne of Italy soon… a little too soon. Here’s the complicated part, for me to take the magical throne i have to be married (or at least engaged) before my brother takes over the normo throne. The thing is that… I AM 16!!!”

“Now I know I have been raised to take over the throne and I know my work. I’m just waaay too young.” Lyla turns around. “GRAMPA WHYYYY?” Turns back to audience. “Well anyway. These past few days have been a blur. Everything has been everywhere at once. Magical exams are tomorrow, and I am leaving today. Grampa’s been giving me queen doodies all day, to help me practice for the different tasks that may occur in the future when I am queen.”

“Now listen, becoming a queen sounds awesome and fun and all, but to be fair, the best part is just to be able to do magic! I don’t really care about sitting on the throne. However, my brother do NOT for any good reason care about the magical part of the kingdom. Which implies that i really do need to take over the magical throne to keep balance here. My brothers mean the world to me and i wouldn’t want to change anything about them.” Lyla leans forward and whispers jokingly “but don’t tell them that.” Lyla leans back in her chair.

“Anyways, back to the marriage part. There really is only one person that I guess I kinda like.” Lyla says as her voice turns shy and her face getting rosier by the second. “Not to spill the beans but, we kinda grew up together… Our situation is that the only way for me to learn magic is with my aunt, but he on the other hand has his parents whom can teach him. However they wanted him to not be alone while learning, ergo him and I. I mean sure, he has a sister with magical powers, but she is also about 2 years younger than both of us and also is less experienced.” 

The phone alarm goes off. “Oh shoot! Time sure runs by when you have fun! Anyways, I gotta run. BYE!!!” Lyla sprints out the door with a bag and her phone in hand.


	2. Chapter 1: The trip to aunt Chiara and aunt Carmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla has an emotional trip to her aunts and getting reunited with a close friend whom might be an interesting choice.

Lyla simply sat there in the car, looking out the window. Her facial expressions were everywhere as she was lost in her thoughts.  
“I hope the exams will go well…” Worry.  
“Why is my hair purple? I thought it was only a legend…” Confusion.  
“Oh, why can’t my brother wait with taking the throne?!” Annoyance.  
“Marriage? I’m 16! I can’t get married now!” Distress.

“You seem lost in thoughts, miss. Vargas, care to share?” Asked Mr. Nilsen (the chauffeur)  
“There’s just. Way. To. Much, going on at the moment. Exams, apparently there is another level of magic, what does purple even mean? Oh, yeah, there’s also the fact that my brother is going to take the normos throne soon and guess what… I. NEED. TO. MARRY. SOMEONE. SOON.” Lyla said with big and obnoxious hand gestures like a stereotypical Italian. 

“Oh that’s a lot, but I already know you will do great at your exams! You are the smartest young woman I know. Don’t tell Liv and Olivia!” He said whilst joking at the end. “And hey, Lukas is currently available at the market. Why not give that a shot?” He continues with a slight laugh in his voice. Lyla’s face instantly turns into a tomato at the thought of what Mr. Nilsen said. “I see what you mean, but how can we even be sure he likes me back the same way I like him?” Lyla said with uncertainty in her voice. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Miss. Vargas. I know you have grown up together and all the time you have spent together has made you grow closer together than anyone ever could” Mr. Nilsen said with a reassuring voice. “Besides, there is a special connection between you two, and why wouldn’t it work?” He continued. “Because, have you ever looked at me?” Lyla said waving her arms to gesture to herself. “Yes?” Mr. Nilsen said confused, as they left the outskirts of town, going into the open forest. 

Lyla sighs heavily. “It just won’t work. I know he sees me as just a friend and I don’t think he ever will see me as more than a sister.” She said in a disappointed voice. “Whatever you say, Miss.” Mr. Nilsen said as he continued to drive farther into the forest in silence.

As the road came to an end, they saw Lukas stand there, waiting for them to arrive. Lyla said “goodbye Mr. Nilsen! It was lovely to see you again” as she gave him a hug, grabbed her bag and went out of the car. When the door closed behind her she screamed “LUKAS!!!” to hear the response “LYLAAAA!!!”. As they screamed they ran towards each other with open arms and jumped as they both hugged each other.  
“OH MAH GAWD! I’ve missed you sooo much! You’re taller than I remember!” Lyla said with joyful tears in her eyes. “Girl, you saw me like, a week ago! How could you forget?” Lukas said with a slight laughter in his voice. “But haven’t you grown shorty?” He continued jokingly. “Oh shut up Galdhøpiggen” she answers with a devilish smile. They both laughed for a minute. Once they stopped laughing and caught their breath Lukas asked “Ready to go?” “Hell yeah” Lyla answered instantly. They started walking up the path to the cabin.

“Sooo, are you nervous about the exams?” Lyla asked. “Me? Pfft, I never get nervous.” Lukas said in a sarcastic voice. “Mmmm suuure.” Lyla said rolling her eyes. “What about you? Are you nervous?” Lukas asked worriedly. “Well. Yeah of course. It’s the final test to understand that I am good enough.” Lyla said holding back her overflowing emotions. “Hey, you are good enough.” Lukas said reassuringly. “Really?” Lyla said blushing. “Well, yeah. You are.” Lukas said, smiling warmly. They continued walking in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly it started dripping. As time went on the rain got more and more powerful. At one point Lukas took off his jacket to give to Lyla when she started looking through her bag to find hers. As she felt him putting his jacket over her, she stopped and started blushing even more.”Thank you” Lyla said.

After about 10 minutes, the rain had stopped, and they had arrived at the cabin to see aunt Chiara standing outside, waving. “CIAO!” “Ciao Zia Chiara!” Lyla shouted as she ran and hugged her aunt. “Are you wearing Lukas’s jacket now?” Chiara whisper in Lylas ear. Immediately she blushed up like a tomato and went “Oh shut up!” while trying to hide it. “Just like Lovino, always a tomato.” Chiara said jokingly. “Just because I look up to him does not mean I am turning into him.”


End file.
